Tommy And the Sailor Scouts
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Tommy learns of Goldar's return and tracks him to Tyoko, Japan where he teams up with The Sailor Scouts. OneShot Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Sailor Moon Crossover


Tommy and The Sailor Scouts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

Black Dino Ranger: Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!

The Monster was destroyed.

Red Dino Ranger: Yeah!  
Yellow Dino Ranger: We did it!  
White Dino Ranger: Where are they all coming from?  
Blue Dino Ranger: Hayley's trying to track that down!  
Black Dino Ranger: We should head back!

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan, Serena and Darien get on a plane to fly to Paris, France for a vacation.

Mina: Bring us back a souvenir!  
Serena: You got it!  
Amy: Have fun!  
Darien: Of course!  
Serena: Bye!

Back in Reefside.

Hayley: I found something, Tommy, you aren't going to like it!  
Tommy: What is it?  
Hayley: Goldar is back!  
Conner: Whose Goldar?  
Tommy: A powerful monster from my past! Where is he, Hayley?  
Hayley: Tyoko!  
Tommy: Then that's where I'm going!  
Conner: Count us in!  
Tommy: No.  
Trent: You need all the help you can get!  
Tommy: Reefside needs you guys!  
Kira: We understand.

Hayley gets Tommy a pasport an a plane ticket. Meanwhile in Tyoko.

Goldar: I'm back!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Crescent Beam!  
Sailor Mars: Mars Firebird!  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Crash!  
Sailor Mercury: Shine Aqua Allusion!  
Goldar: Who dares?  
Sailor Venus: We are the Sailor Scouts!  
Sailor Mars: Who are you?  
Goldar: I am Goldar! Now out of my way!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Crescent Beam!

Goldar is nock to the ground.

Goldar: I'll be back!

Goldar flys off. At Reefside Airport.

Hayley: Good luck, Tommy!  
Kira: Call if you need us, Dr. O!  
Tommy: I will!

Tommy boards the plane for Tyoko. Many hours later Tommy's plane lands at Tyoko International Airport.

Tommy: Good thing I slept on the plane, it's day time here. Guess I should look around the city.

In the city Tommy comes across a group of girls.

Tommy: Can you tell me where the nearest Hotel is?  
Mina: Yeah, go down two streets and take a left.  
Tommy: Thanks!

Goldar appairs and everyone but the girls and Tommy run away.

Raye: You should get out of here, Sir!  
Tommy: I was going to tell you girls the same thing!  
Goldar: How have you been, old friend?  
Mina: Your a friend of his?  
Goldar: Didn't he tell you we go way back?  
Tommy: That was when Rita controlled my mind.  
Mina: Let's take them down! Venus Star Power!  
Raye: Mars Star Power!  
Lita: Jupiter Star Power!  
Amy: Mercury Star Power!  
Tommy: Dino Thunder, Power Up!  
Goldar: You can't win against me!  
Sailor Venus: I'll take the Gold Monkey, you guys take the other guy!  
Black Dino Ranger: You girls stay out of my way!  
Goldar: Putties Attack!  
Black Dino Ranger: Aim for the "Z"! Goldar is mine!  
Sailor Venus: I thought he was evil!  
Sailor Mars: Maybe the Gold Monkey wanted us to fight him!  
Sailor Mercury: Shine Aqua Allusion!  
Black Dino Ranger: Brachio Staff!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Crescent Beam!  
Sailor Mars: Mars Firebird!  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Crash!

The Sailor Scouts destroy the putties.

Goldar: You may of beat my putties but you'll never beat me!  
Black Dino Ranger: You Girls ready?  
Sailor Venus: Let's finish him! Venus Crescent Beam!  
Sailor Mars: Mars Firebird!  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Crash!  
Sailor Mercury: Shine Aqua Allusion!  
Black Dino Ranger: Brachio Staff! Earth Strike!

Galdar retreats.

Sailor Venus: We have some questions for you!  
Sailor Mars: You're coming with use!  
Sailor Jupiter: Don't try to run!  
Sailor Mercury: Let's go!  
Black Dino Ranger: Guess I don't have a choice!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Love Chain!

Sailor Venus binds Tommy's arms at his waist.

Sailor Mars: I'll be taking this!

Sailor Mars takes the Brachio Staff. They take Tommy to the temple.

Sailor Jupiter: Change back!  
Black Dino Ranger: Power down!  
Tommy: You know I ould of come here on my own!  
Raye: Now, tell us what he meant by calling you an old friend!  
Tommy: Years ago when I first came to Angelgrove the evil Rita Repulsa was trying to concur Earth, after failing many times she desided to make a ranger of her own so she casted a spell over me and forced me to fight the other rangers. When they broke her spell I joined the rangers in their fight against Rita. Over the years I've gone from Green to White then Red and now I'm the Black Dino Ranger!  
Mina: And Goldar fits how?

The door opens.

Kim: The worked for Rita!  
Lita: Who are you?  
Kim: I'm Kimberly Hart, one of Tommy's friends. And, I'm a Ranger!  
Tommy: What are you doing here?  
Kim: I heard about Goldar!

Goldar appairs.

Goldar: Come out and fight!  
Kim: Tommy, I got something for you. Zordon had me hold on to it!  
Tommy: No, way!  
Mina: Venus Star Power!  
Raye: Mars Star Power!  
Lita: Jupiter Star Power!  
Amy: Mercury Star Power!  
Kim: It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!  
Tommy: Dragonzord!  
Sailor Venus: Your in Green now!  
Green Ranger: For a few!  
Pink Ranger: The power is limited!  
Green Ranger: It was Rita's doing!  
Goldar: I see you've changed back to Green!  
Pink Ranger: Power Bow!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Crescent Beam!  
Sailor Mars: Mars Firebird!  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Crash!  
Sailor Mercury: Shine Aqua Allusion!

Goldar's armor cracks open making him grow.

Green Ranger: I'll take it from here, Power Down!  
Tommy: Dino Thunder, Power Up!  
Black Dino Ranger: Dragonzord!

The Green Ranger's Power Shild and Dragon Dagger appair on Tommy.

Black Dino Ranger: Dragonzord, Rise!

Tommy plays the Dragon Dagger like he did all thoughs years ago bringing the Dragonzord back to life once again.

Black Dino Ranger: Brachiozord!

The Brachiozord comes from the other side of Goldar.

Goldar: You can't!  
Black Dino Ranger: Dragonzord, Brachiozord, Fire!

Goldar is hit by both attacks and is destroyed.

Black Dino Ranger: Goldar is gone!  
Pink Ranger: That's all of the old bad guys, I took out Rito last week!

They all change back.

Tommy: I have to get back to Reefside!  
Kim: I'll drop you off on my way to Angelgrove!

The End! 


End file.
